My Guardian Angel
by gabylover
Summary: Akemi es una chica algo fria y rebelde que solo puede ser sincera cuando esta con sus dos mejores amigos, En la ciudad donde vive Akemi han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas y desconocidas que pronto descubrirá que son y su causa junto a una persona especial que llega a su vida
1. Chapter 1

_**Narradora: En el cielo a cada angel se le asigna un mortal para que este cuide de que no le pase nada malo aunque a veces el mortal no escucha al angel y termina en un mal camino.**_

_**Era un día cualquiera a un joven angel al cual aun no le habían asignado un mortal estaba esperando en la sala junto a otros ángeles**_

_**Jules: Bien están todos? empecemos *estaba hablando diciendo los nombre de los ángeles y de los mortales asignados a cada uno* Shei tu mortal será Akemi Atsuki pase a el portal donde van todos y les deseamos suerte pero antes tenga *le entrega una carta* léela cuando llegues a la Tierra**_

_**Shei: Esta bien -se dirige al portal- me pregunto como será esa mortal -entra al portal-**_

_**[En la tierra]**_

_**Narradora: En la secundaria ANAI estaban los mejores estudiantes tanto en deportes como en estudio, dados que la secundaria era privada y para entrar se necesita una beca. Los estudiantes también son relajosos mas que nunca ahora que han ocurrido cosas extrañas y algunos profesores se han ausentado. Estaba una chica mirando hacia la ventana muestras esperaba a que un profesor llegara**_

_**Profesor: buenos días, soy su nuevo profesor mi nombre es Akaito espero que nos llevemos bien**_

_**Chicas: Hai Akaito-sensei**_

_**Akemi: -suspira-**_

_**Kiru: que pasa Akemi?**_

_**Akemi: nada por? -saca un cuaderno-**_

_**Kiru: haz estado muy deprimida esta mañana**_

_**Akemi: ahh bueno te lo contare más tarde -saca un lápiz y empieza a hacer rasgos-**_

_**Kiru: a quien dibujaras esta vez? -mira el cuaderno de Akemi-**_

_**Akemi: al profesor -sigue dibujando-**_

_**Kiru: porque dibujarías al profesor?**_

_**Akemi: -suspira- nunca he dibujado a un profesor y como parece lo suficiente joven creo que puedo dibujarlo**_

_**Kiru: suerte con eso n.n**_

_**Akemi: gracias y como te fue ayer? -sigue sin quitar la mirada de su cuaderno-**_

_**Kiru: bien aburrida. Tuve que pasar todo el día en casa por culpa de esas cosas extrañas que han sucedido**_

_**Akemi: que crees que sean esas cosas?**_

_**Kiru: no lo sé ni me importa**_

_**Akemi: no estás interesada en saber...**_

_**Akaito-sensei: Akemi Atsuki y Ikusane Kiru no?**_

_**Akemi y Yukari: que pasa?**_

_**Akaito: podrían dejar de hablar tanto y prestar mas atención?**_

_**Kiru: perdón n.n**_

_**Akemi: para que si ni dice nada interesante -murmura-**_

_**Akaito-sensei: te escuche**_

_**Kiru: Akemi discúlpate**_

_**Akemi: solo estamos presentándonos, esos es lo que haremos todo el día hablar de nosotros y cosas así, hubiera faltado pero quiero mantener mi registro**_

_**Akaito-sensei: si te parece aburrido por que no hablas tu de algún tema?**_

_**Akemi: estoy bien gracias**_

_**Kiru: -suspira-**_

_**Akaito-sensei: veo que eres una alumna problemática**_

_**-toca el timbre-**_

_**Akaito-sensei: bueno nos vemos mañana**_

_**Kiru: Akemi!**_

_**Akemi: que? -vuelve a concentrarse en el dibujo-**_

_**Kiru: podrías por lo menos poner atención el primer día en vez de responderles así a los profesores**_

_**Akemi: solo digo la verdad no puedo mentir simplemente es aburrido si te quedas callada -sigue dibujando-**_

_**Kiru: -mira el dibujo- lo terminaste?**_

_**Akemi: si pero le falta algo**_

_**Akaito-sensei: así que me estabas dibujando -aparece de repente-**_

_**Kiru: kyaa -se asusta-**_

_**Akemi: -tapa el dibujo- que hace aquí?**_

_**Akaito-sensei: venia a revisar si seguía alguien pero son las únicas ^^**_

_**Kiru: -observa el salón- es cierto**_

_**Akemi: vámonos -coge su mochila-**_

_**Akaito-sensei: quiero hablar con usted señorita Atsuki**_

_**Kiru: nos vemos luego me cuentas lo que paso -se va corriendo-**_

_**Akemi: -suspira- que quiere?**_

_**Akaito-sensei: no deberías contestarles a tus maestros así**_

_**Akemi: yo hago lo que se me dé la gana**_

_**Akaito: otra cosa va en contra las reglas salir son los profesores -sonríe-**_

_**Akemi: c-cállese!**_

_**Akaito-sensei: así que por que me dibujaste?**_

_**Akemi: -suspira y le da el cuaderno- mire todas las paginas**_

_**Akaito-sensei: okay -abre el cuaderno y ve dibujos de todos los de la clase- tu los hiciste?**_

_**Akemi: sep. -toma su cuaderno y lo guarda- me gusta dibujar a la gente en diferentes momentos**_

_**Akaito-sensei: y justo a mi?**_

_**Akemi: supongo que todas me van a pedir que les dé el dibujo así que supongo que podrías fastidiarlas diciéndoles que no**_

_**Akaito-sensei: bueno ahora el verdadero tema -se pone serio- me avisaron que vivías con tu tía**_

_**Akemi: si por?**_

_**Akaito-sensei: y que hacer un mes que murió**_

_**Akemi: a dónde quiere llegar?**_

_**Akaito-sensei: lo que pasa es que te estamos advirtiendo que tengas mucho cuidado**_

_**Akemi: por?**_

_**Akaito-sensei: veo que ha escuchado las cosas extrañas que han pasado**_

_**Akemi: no me pasara nada son solo rumores**_

_**Akaito-sensei: no son rumores, en verdad si pasan y como tú vives sola y eres una de las mejores estudiantes los demás maestros temen que te pase algo**_

_**Akemi: -se va- no me pasara nada así que adiós**_

_**Akaito-sensei: bueno yo te lo advertí -sonríe-**_

_**-Con Shei-**_

_**Shei: -observa el lugar- así que este es el lugar donde vive esa mortal -sube las escaleras y entra a un cuarto- es muy simple -se percata de la nota- bien vamos a ver que dice**_

_**"Querido Shei resulta que últimamente han aparecido extraños casos de desaparición y robos en la tierra, necesitamos que protejas bien a Akemi Atsuki , no sabemos quién está detrás de esto le hemos dado la misma advertencia a otras personas espero que tome medidas necearías y si pasa algo sospechoso avísenos de inmediato"**_

_**Kiru: me pregunto de que estará hablando el profesor con Akemi -se tropieza con alguien- Perdón**_  
_**Persona: no importa -le toma de la muñeca-**_  
_**Kiru: q-quien es usted?**_  
_**Persona: soy un amigo ven conmigo**_  
_**Kiru: n-no ni siquiera lo conozco**_  
_**Persona: y eso que? -la jala del brazo-**_  
_**Kiru: -le patea y sale corriendo-**_  
_**Persona: -la persigue- mierda detente no voy a hacerte nada malo**_  
_**Kiru: eso dicen todos -sigue corriendo-**_  
_**Persona: escucha yo también he oído de las cosas extrañas que han sucedido quiero que alguien me ayude con algo**_  
_**Kiru: eh? -se detiene- tú no eres una de esas personas?**_  
_**Persona: claro que no, si igual me entro un pánico cuando chocaste conmigo**_  
_**Kiru: que alivio -suspira- y que necesitas?**_  
_**Persona: primero perdona mis modales soy Tack un gusto conocerte**_  
_**Kiru: Yo soy Kiru igualmente n.n**_  
_**Tack: veras estoy investigando el porqué de las desapariciones y necesitaba que alguien me ayudara ya que emm no tengo muchos amigos que digamos**_  
_**Kiru: será un gusto, tengo una amiga que igual está interesada en saber crees que ella también te pueda ayudar?**_  
_**Tack: por supuesto entre más ayuda mejor**_  
_**Kiru: ten -le entrega un papel- puedes llamarme cuando necesites algo n.n**_  
_**Tack: -guarda el papel- lo hare emm quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?**_  
_**Kiru: si gustas n.n gracias no quiero ir sola**_  
_**Tack: no hay de que**_

_**Akemi: -abre la puerta de su casa- que horrendo día**_  
_**Shei: lo mismo diría yo**_  
_**Akemi: -grita- q-quien eres!?**_  
_**Shei: tranquila, te lo explicare todo pero cálmate**_


	2. Mi compañero de ahora en adelante

___**Capitulo 2:**_

_**Akemi: como carajos quieres que me calme!? Eres un maldito extraño que entro a mi casa! Largo de aquí! ni siquiera te conozco!**_

_**Shei: -suspira- podrías para el teatro? Deja de ser tan ruidosa y escucha**_

_**Akemi: pero q-**_

_**Shei: no es como si me gustara estar aquí, pero debo estar aquí además por qué carajos me ves? Se supone que los mortales no pueden hacer eso**_

_**Akemi: ja? Mortales? Que rayos eres tu?**_

_**Shei: soy algo así como tu angel guardián –suspira- ahora me dejas explicar?**_

_**Akemi: v-vale**_

_**Shei: por fin, mira nosotros existimos para que los mortales no vayan en caminos malos y para ayudarlos en decisiones difíciles, podemos interferir entre ustedes pero normalmente no lo hacemos, en fin, yo debo ayudarte por si pasan cosas malas un gusto no tan gustoso conocerte**_

_**Akemi: hhhmmm significa que estarás siguiéndome a todas partes?**_

_**Shei: algo así**_

_**Akemi: y veras todo lo que hago?**_

_**Shei: sep**_

_**Akemi: eso es invasión de privacidad!**_

_**Shei: no estaré siguiéndote todo el tiempo –mira para un lado- seria aburrido, cuando me necesitas o cuando me dé la gana te seguiré**_

_**Akemi: aun así! No estarás engañándome?**_

_**Shei: enserio? –suspira otra vez- te mostrare –desaparece- feliz?**_

_**Akemi: que!? De donde rayos hablas?**_

_**Shei: -aparece- listo, odio usar mis poderes pero bueno, nos vemos debo ir a hacer algo**_

_**Akemi: okay**_

_**Shei: -desaparece-**_

_**Akemi: debo ir a un psicólogo -sube a su cuarto-**_

_**Celular: -tono de Metálica bien chulo-**_

_**Akemi: -contesta- Buenas?**_

_**Kiru: Hola, adivina que**_

_**Akemi: que?**_

_**Kiru: a partir de mañana investigaremos sobre las cosas extrañas que suceden**_

_**Akemi: aja y como sugieres que hagamos eso?**_

_**Kiru: bueno, tengo un amigo que..**_

_**Akemi: espera que? Un amigo? Desde cuándo?**_

_**Kiru: Desde esta tarde**_

_**Akemi: es enserio? Puede ser un asesino y tu bien fiada!**_

_**Kiru: no lo parece, además era amable**_

_**Akemi: -suspira- y que sugieres?**_

_**Kiru: bueno mañana nos reuniremos e inspeccionaremos las áreas**_

_**Akemi: okay, bueno hare tareas bye**_

_**Kiru: Adiós –cierra la llamada-**_

_**-De noche-**_

_**Akemi: -dormida-**_

_**Shei: -aparece en el cuarto de Akemi- oh está dormida, me pregunto cómo me pudo ver, bueno no importa**_

_**-De mañana-**_

_**Akemi: -despierta y mira su celular- oh 3 mensajes de Kiru bueno solo dicen que no me olvide de lo de la tarde asi que no pasa nada –bosteza-**_

_**Shei: que pasa esta tarde? –Recostado sobre el marco de la puerta-**_

_**Akemi: nada que te incumba**_

_**Shei: olvidaste quién soy?**_

_**Akemi: no, pero igual**_

_**Shei: -suspira- no vas a arreglarte se te hara tarde –señala el reloj-**_

_**Akemi: -mira el reloj- rayos! –entra al baño y se cambia rápido- listo –baja coge su mochila y se va-**_

_**Kiru: se te hizo tarde?**_

_**Akemi: si, dormí de mas**_

_**Kiru: terminaste las tareas?**_

_**Akemi: sep y tu?**_

_**Kiru: también**_

_**Akemi: y respecto al chico..**_

_**Kiru: no te parece genial? Iremos a investigar! Pareceremos detectives!**_

_**Akemi: que se puede hacer contigo**_

_**Akaito-sensei: Buenos días, hoy veremos una nueva clase –se sienta en su escritorio- saque su libro en la página 46**_

_**Akemi: -se pone a hacer los ejercicios-**_

_**Kiru: -le copia a Akemi-**_

_**Akemi: -termina y se pone a dibujar-**_

_**Kiru: no puedes estar un dia sin dibujar verdad? –la mira-**_

_**Akemi: nop**_

_**Akaito-sensei: Atsuki termino los ejercicios para estar conversando?**_

_**Akemi: si, ya los termine**_

_**Akaito-sensei: deje ver**_

_**Akemi: -se para y enseña los ejercicios del libro-**_

_**Akaito-sensei: wow están todos correctos –le entrega el libro-**_

_**Akemi: me hizo venir de por gusto –se sienta-**_

_**Shei: deberías aprender a respetar a tu superiores**_

_**Akemi: pero que!?**_

_**Akaito-sensei: pasa algo señorita Atsuki**_

_**Akemi: pero no lo ve!? –señala a Shei el cual es invisible-**_

_**Akaito-sensei: no se quiera burlar de mi, ahora siéntese**_

_**Akemi: hmp está bien – se sienta-**_

_**Shei: no me pueden ver, solo tú por alguna extraña razón puedes verme**_

_**Akemi: ahora todos creen que estoy loca por tu culpa**_

_**Kiru: emm Akemi con quien hablas?**_

_**Akemi: ah Kiru, no con nadie, hablaba con mi misma no te preocupes**_

_**Kiru: está bien, pero me estas asustando**_

_**Akemi: no es nada en serio –suspira- (voy a matarlo de alguna forma)**_

_**Shei: (luego iré a preguntar el por que de poder verme)**_


	3. Misterio Resuelto

_**Cap 3:**_

_**Shei: Hey Jules!**_

_**Jules: mmmhh? Que pasa Shei?**_

_**Shei: queria preguntar algo**_

_**Jules: Pregunta**_

_**Shei: porque hay mortales que puede vernos?**_

_**Jules: no lo sé, por?**_

_**Shei: nada, solo sentía curiosidad**_

_**Jules: okay**_

_**Shei: bueno adiós –se va-**_

_**-Después de eso-**_

_**Jules: señor, tengo algo que informarle**_

_**Persona: dime**_

_**Jules: parece que hay un mortal que puede ver a uno de nosotros**_

_**Persona: no le tomes importancia, dudo que nos cause un gran problema**_

_**Jules: como ordene –hace una reverencia y se va-**_

_**-Volviendo con las clases de Akemi-**_

_**Akemi: Kiru has visto a Shiru**_

_**Kiru: nop, ya es tarde**_

_**Shiru: -aparece detrás de Akemi y la asusta-**_

_**Akemi: me las pagaras!**_

_**Kiru: por que llegaste tarde**_

_**Akemi: -furiosa- te quedaste dormido otras vez no?**_

_**Shiru: sep. Es que hacia mucho sueño**_

_**Kiru: no importa, igual al menos llegaste**_

_**Akemi: -suspira- tengo hambre**_

_**Shiru: ten –le da un sándwich- te lo debo**_

_**Akemi: Gracias –come el sándwich-**_

_**Kiru: ya quiero irme**_

_**Akemi: para investigar?**_

_**Shiru: investigar que?**_

_**Akemi: Kiru hablo con un chico el cual va a investigar los casos que han pasado últimamente**_

_**Kiru: hey! El chico es de confianza**_

_**Shiru: parece interesante**_

_**Akemi: yo solo quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir**_

_**Kiru: vamos no seas aburrida**_

_**Shiru: solo faltan 4 horas y saldremos**_

_**Akemi: te dije que lo haría asi que no me queda de otra**_

_**Kiru: wii**_

_**-Después de clases-**_

_**Kiru: vamos –jala a Akemi y a Shiru-**_

_**Tack: Hola, ellos son tus amigos**_

_**Kiru: sep, ellos investigaran con nosotros**_

_**Tack: Bueno, me presentare soy Tack un gusto**_

_**Akemi: soy Akemi igualmente**_

_**Shiru: soy Shiru y así que investigaremos el porqué de esas cosas misteriosas que pasan**_

_**Tack: asi es**_

_**Akemi: y que haremos**_

_**Tack: síganme**_

_**Kiru: okay**_

_**Tack: vamos a inspeccionar estas zonas, estaremos juntos porque si ocurre algo y estamos separados será peor**_

_**Shiru: ahh**_

_**Akemi: (tengo un mal presentimiento)**_

_**-en otra parte-**_

_**Shei: tengo hambre –siente que algo malo va a pasar- que estará haciendo esa chica –desaparece-**_

_**-volviendo con Akemi y los otros ya era de noche-**_

_**Kiru: -al lado de Tack- tienes alguna idea de que podrían ser estas cosas extrañas?**_

_**Tack: mmmhh no, por eso lo estamos investigando**_

_**Akemi: tal vez son secuestro o algún asesino que anda suelto**_

_**Shiru: no creo que sea algo tan simple**_

_**Kiru: no estamos seguros, podría ser cualquier cosa**_

_**Tack: exacto –van caminando cuando se dan cuenta que están en un callejón sin salida**_

_**Akemi: oye, seguro que sabes dónde estamos?**_

_**Shiru: nos perdimos**_

_**Tack: oigan, hace unos segundos estábamos frente a un parque y se convirtió en esto**_

_**Kiru: eso no es posible**_

_**-se escucha un ruido-**_

_**Akemi: que es eso?**_

_**PERSONA: vaya, vaya, no te advertí que no salieras a estas horas**_

_**Shiru: el es...**_

_**Akemi: Akaito-sensei que hace usted aquí?**_

_**Akaito: bueno como los vi y me di cuenta que no queria perder la oportunidad de cenar**_

_**Tack: que son ustedes?**_

_**Kiru: -se esconde detrás de Tack-**_

_**Akaito: somos criaturas que nos alimentamos de los seres humanos, somos quimeras**_

_**Akemi: q-quimeras?**_

_**(N/A: las quimeras se supone que son "monstros" creados o algo así pero aquí le pondré cosas inventadas)**_

_**Shiru: tu hiciste aparecer este callejón?**_

_**Akaito: si, ahora prepárense**_

_**Shei: -aparece- enserio te tienes que meter en problemas como estos?**_

_**Akemi: q-que haces aquí?**_

_**Tack: -mira a Akemi- con quien hablas?**_

_**Akemi: ignórenme**_

_**Shei: -suspira y mira al profesor-**_

_**Akaito: oh un angel**_

_**Shiru: un que?**_

_**Kiru: angel?**_

_**Shei: -le tira una daga en el pecho a Akaito-**_

_**Akaito: maldito –se vuelve polvo y desaparece**_

_**Shei: para la próxima evítame estos problemas**_

_**Akemi: ...**_

_**Tack: bueno mejor vayamos todos a casa por ahora**_

_**Kiru: -asiente con la cabeza y se va junto a Tack-**_

_**Shiru: que fue eso?**_

_**Akemi: ni idea bueno adiós**_

_**Shiru: adiós –se va-**_

_**-Akemi camino siendo seguida por Shei en silencio hasta llegar a casa-**_

_**Akemi: lo siento, por los problemas**_

_**Shei: es mi trabajo pero bueno**_

_**Akemi: y gracias por ayudarnos**_

_**Shei: no importa**_

_**Akemi: sabes? Ahora que pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos y si nos conocemos?**_

_**Shei: lo siento, no puedo dejar que conozcas sobre mí**_

_**Akemi: por?**_

_**Shei: eso incluiría mi pasado y no se nos permite hablar de eso**_

_**Akemi: aburrido, entonces porque no me conoces a mi?**_

_**Shei: eso si se podría**_

_**Akemi: bien solo déjame cambiarme**_

_**Shei: está bien –se sienta en un sofá de la sala-**_

_**Akemi: -se cambia y vuelve- listo**_

_**Shei: bien y empecemos a conocerte**_

_**Akemi: bien pregúntame algo y te responderé así será más fácil**_

_**Shei: primero, y tus padres? Están de viaje?**_

_**Akemi: ...**_


End file.
